goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fubuki ruins video game night
Male fronks yellow green (voiced by contessa) Red (voiced by james from seven bright filmers) proud blue (voiced by Rebecca) Orange (voiced by Maurice) Forest green (voiced by Matthew from seven bright filmers) Navy blue (voiced by foster) Candy floss color (voiced by Marcus) peppermint color (voiced by Robert) popsicle color (voiced by Dylan from seven bright filmers) chocolate color (voiced by Riley from seven cool tweens) Female fronks rainbow color (voiced by Anna from seven cool tweens) purple (voiced by Avery from seven perfect angels) pink (voiced by Chloe from seven cool tweens) azure blue (voiced by Nicole from seven awesome kids) Mint green (voiced by Lauren from seven twinkling tweens) Strawberry red (voiced by Megan from seven bright filmers) vanilla color (voiced by Alicia from seven briget filmers) Light purple (voiced by Brittany from seven fabulous teens) Ruby (voiced by Caty from seven super girls) sapphire (voiced by darja from seven super girls) emerald (voiced by Amanda from seven cool tweens) amethyst (voiced by Jane from seven fabulous teens) topaz (voiced by Jess from seven fabulous teens) Transcript fubuki: hey, 9 volt, what game are you playing? 9 volt: it’s miitopia, a game since 2016, it has miis that have what jobs they want to be, it starts when the dark lord steals the people at greenhorne town, neksdor town and eleven retreat fubuki: what? A game miitopia? That sucks! 9 volt: er, fubuki, wait for your turn, let me beat the friend from nimbus UFO fubuki: no! I don’t want to play miitopia with you, I want to play Disney infinity 9 volt: no, no, no, no, no, no! i’m Playing miitopia and that’s final fubuki: you know what, i’m Pouring water on your 3ds 9 volt: no! Don’t! (she pours water on 9 volt) 9 volt: what? Oh my god fubuki, how dare you pour water on my 3ds! You know my 3ds doesn’t want a drink! That does it, i’m Telling 5 volt, and when the fronks get home, they will force you to play wii games fubuki: no! (12x) not wii games! 9 volt: mum, this girl from kancolle, poured water on my 3ds while I was playing miitopia 5 volt: fubuki, why did you pour water on my son’s 3ds, you know it’s one of the Nintendo 3ds rules! And it doesn’t want a drink as well! That’s it! Your grounded! (the fronks came back) red fronk: i’m home from school blue fronk: I am back from the shops green fronk: i’m Home from college orange fronk: i’m Home from the hospital, because I saw a newborn baby, and it is cute pink female fronk: i’m Back, it’s how I got my ears pierced at claire’s, and I got clothes from peacocks and new look, and some shoes at Clark’s fronk: and i’m Back from a date, is fubuki good and ungrounded? 9 volt: no, because she pour water on my 3ds, now my mum will clean my 3ds! 5 volt: don’t worry 9 volt, your 3ds will be clean in no time fronk: well well well, if it isn’t fubuki who got forced to watch porn by nick and Perry on her birthday, then I got something fubuki: what? fronk: you’ll be forced to play wii games! This is what I got, wii sports, wii play, wii music and wii party fubuki: not that! Pink female fronk: Quit liking Disney and your show and start liking wii games. Red fronk: you will forget your memories about fire emblem, kablam, maple town, your show, touhou, Shimajirō, Disney, and many more for children Blue fronk: you heard what the red fronk said, For pouring water on 9 volt’s 3ds, You will forget your memories about fire emblem,kaBlam,maple town,your show,touhou,Shimajiro,Disney,Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. 9 volt: me, kat and ana will take your children stuff away and replace it with teenage stuff Green fronk: if you blow on the microphone, we will fall! 5 volt: now get out of our house! Fubuki: never! I am not leaving your house! 5 volt: alright, you asked for it! 9 volt, take your shirt off and pretend your the shirtless man as he howls and screams in the caution video logo 9 volt: right! (Took off his shirt and began to Howl And Scream At fubuki) [[Category:Fubuki's grounded days]] [[Category:Series based on warioware]] [[Trivia]]